


Locked Out

by Salamandriod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamandriod/pseuds/Salamandriod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know you but I need some place to stay for the night, my roommate’s getting some” AU</p>
<p>AKA How Jim ensured his roommate would never bother him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr post by ironinkpen. The prompt was “I don’t know you but I need some place to stay for the night, my roommate’s getting some AU." I didn't originally plan for this to be smut but then it sort was just right for it to happen and I couldn't stop it. Please enjoy.

Jim stared at the door in anguish, his mind still reeling from what had just happened. Specifically, he was staring at the sock on the handle. One moment he’d been sitting at his desk, minding his own business as he completed his physics homework, and the next one of Chad’s friends had run in, grabbed his laptop, and ran out. Of course Jim had given chase, he couldn’t just leave his laptop to be taken, though he knew the whole thing had to be a ploy by his roommate.

  
He just hadn’t expected _this_ to be the outcome of it.

 

He sighed and turned to head out the hallway. There wasn’t any point in trying to get in, Chad would have put his phone on silent, and he’d just ignore any pounding at the door even if his girlfriend pointed it out. At least he had his laptop and his phone, both with a good amount of power, so he could still finish up some of his work and wake up in the morning. Defeated, he decided to curl up on the sofa in the third floor lounge and ignore everything else around him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s a bit late to be out here, don’t you think?”

  
  
“Hey, Jim, right?”

 

His own name caught Jim’s attention, snapping him out of his reverie and making him look up at the voice. The first thing he noticed when he looked up was another guy’s face, someone from the third floor of his building, if he remembered those first couple days right. The second thing he noticed was that it was a hell of a lot darker out than it had been when he’d settled himself out in the lounge. The third was just how tired he really was without the light from the screen boring into his eyes.

 

“Yeah, what do you want?” he asked, just a tad confused. Almost no one ever spoke to him, even when he sat out in the communal areas.

 

“I was just saying, it’s kind of late to be out here. Why don’t you go back to your room?” the other replied, shooting a quick glance down the stairway.

 

Not quite believing him, Jim glanced down at his laptop for the time. “Oh, fuck. Already 2 AM? Shit,” he cursed under his breath. He took a moment to calm himself and shut his laptop before looking up at the other again. “I would, yeah, but my roommate kicked me out to have some time with his girlfriend. I’ve nowhere else to go,” he explained sheepishly. “And, sorry, who are you again?”

 

“Sebastian. I’d be insulted but I don’t see you around a lot, so I suppose it’s fair,” the other laughed. It was short lived, though, since he clearly seemed displeased with the explanation. “You don’t have anywhere else you can go? No one you can steal a blanket from, at the very least?”

 

Jim shook his head. “Like you said, I’m not out here a lot. Not the most sociable.”

 

Sebastian was quiet for a few moments at that, scratching the back of his head as he thought. “Ya’know, my roommate’s out for the night. You could stay in my room. It’d be more comfortable than sleeping out here,” he offered.

 

“You’d really do that? And your roommate would be alright with one of using his bed?” Jim asked incredulously.

 

“Well, I can tell him when he gets back tomorrow, but I’m sure he won’t mind. I’ll even take his bed so ha can’t blame you,” Sebastian assured. “And of course I’d do it, I wouldn’t leave someone as cute as you to sleep on a couch. Who knows what those things have gone through.”

 

Jim shuddered at the thought, immediately bolting up from his seat. “You’re right. Your bed is better than _these_.” He shot a glance down at where he’d just been sitting, then pointedly looked away.

 

Sebastian chuckled at Jim’s reaction, then turned and led him down one of the hallways on the floor. He allowed Jim into his room first, following behind him and quickly dumping his bag beside his desk. He took a moment to clear off a space on the surface, then gave it a gentle pat. “You can put your laptop here, and I might have extra phone charger, too,” he said, already going through his drawers.

 

Jim took the time while Sebastian was searching for the cord to look around the room, making note of each side of the room and how they were decorated. Sebastian’s side mostly just had some band posters on his wall, a few clothes scattered about next to his closet, some plain grey sheets on his bed. Most notably, however, was the tiger print pillowcase. That would certainly be something to tease him about, supposing they ever spoke again. His roommate’s side was a bit sparser on the walls, but his floor was neater. Which he quickly realized was because most of his junk was piled up on his bed.

 

“We might have a bit of a problem.”

 

Sebastian glanced up from plugging Jim’s phone in, looking right over to the other bed. “Oh. Shit.”

 

They both stood in there for a few moments in silence, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, they both spoke up at once.

  
  
“I should just go back out to the couch, do you have an extra blanket I could borrow, and maybe a pillow?”

  
  
“I promised you that you could sleep in my bed anyway, you can just take it and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

Again, they both paused, neither quite sure who made their offer first.

 

“Look, I know guys are hesitant to sleep in the same bed as someone like me, but I don’t roll around that much so we could theoretically do it,” Sebastian offered at last.

 

Jim just shot him a questioning look. “Someone like you?”

  
  
Sebastian looked surprised for a moment, but quickly collected himself. “Yeah. I’m bi, if you didn’t know. Guys always think I’m going to try and make a move on them,” he explained.

  
For a moment, Jim couldn’t believe his ears. Then, of course, he burst out laughing. “Oh, trust me, I’m aware of how guys react. I’m gay,” he replied, smirking for once.

 

That earned a laugh from Sebastian himself. “Well, then. I promise I won’t try anything in _your_ sleep as long as you promise not to try anything in _my_ sleep,” he teased, giving Jim a light nudge before turning to get his bed ready.

 

“Oh, I won’t, not unless you want me to,” Jim retorted with a wink. He then nodded towards the tiger print pillow. “Just one request, though, I want that pillow.”

 

Sebastian seemed to think it over for a moment, then switched the position of the tiger print pillow and the grey one beside it. “It’s my favorite, but I suppose I can let my guest have his choice,” he said with an over exaggerated sigh.

 

They both quickly kicked off their shoes and most of their outer clothing, leaving them in just their t-shirts and pants. Sebastian hopped into the bed first, taking the space next to the wall. Jim slipped in beside him, taking a few moments to wriggle around and make himself comfortable, not unlike a cat. Finally, he managed to settle in and rolled onto his side towards Sebastian, pressing his nose into the pillow.

 

“I suppose I should thank you for this, even if it’s not quite what you had in plan. Still better than one of those damn sofas,” he said quietly.

 

Sebastian chuckled slightly, roll over so he could face Jim. “It’s no problem, really. Chad is a bit of an arse, anyway, I should have known he’d kick his roommate out. If it happens again, you can just knock on my door,” he offered.

 

Jim replied with a hum and a small thanks then rolled over onto his back, intent on trying to get a few hours of sleep between now and his morning classes. If he were honest with himself, he wasn’t sure if he wanted Chad to kick him out again or not if it meant he got to stay with Sebastian again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Jim was aware was his phone blaring its alarm from the other end of the room, pulling him from his sleep. Then, of course, he noticed that if he wanted to get up and out of bed, _Sebastian’s_ _bed_ , he reminded himself sleepily, he had to remove Sebastian’s arm from its grip around him. He groaned and wriggled around so that he could shove at the other’s shoulder to hope fully wake him up.

 

It worked, to an extent. Sebastian mumbled something sleepily along the lines of, “I’m up,” then promptly buried his nose into his hair.

 

Frustrated, Jim butted his head up into Sebastian, sure that the sudden pain would wake him up. “Let me up, you oaf, I have class,” he hissed.

 

Fortunately that seemed to do the trick for Sebastian as he released his grip on him, though he didn’t make an effort to actually wake up. Jim didn’t particularly care, though, simply taking the opportunity to slide out of bed and silence his phone. He gathered his clothes quickly and tugged them on again, wearing the same thing two days in a row wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. Besides, Chad and his girlfriend likely wouldn’t be up at 6:30 in the morning.

 

“Where’re you goin’,” Sebastian slurred just as Jim was shoving his shoes on. He lifted his head up weakly to blink blearily at Jim.

 

“I told you, I have class.”  
  
Sebastian glanced towards the clock, needing a few moments before he could actually seem to read it through his sleepy haze. “At 6:30? What the fuck.”

 

“I didn’t have a choice with this class,” Jim explained. After all, he would have rather liked to stay in Sebastian’s bed a bit longer, though he certainly wouldn’t admit that. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

 

Sebastian made a noise that sounded something like an affirmation, then plopped his head back onto his pillow. After a moment more he rolled over into the space Jim had been occupying just a few minutes before, pressing his nose into the tiger print pillow.

 

Jim chuckled a little, then picked up his laptop and disappeared out the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim hadn’t seen Sebastian when he returned to the dorm after class, and he didn’t see him when leaving to go to his one, either. It wasn’t until he was returning back from the library that he heard his name being shouted from behind him.

 

“Got back into your room, I take it?” Sebastian asked when he finally got close enough. He slowed his pace down to walk beside Jim as they walked up the steps to their residence.

 

“Obviously, since I managed to change. Thanks for last night, though. You really didn’t have to help me out. If you need help studying, or anything, I’d be glad to help you out to make it up,” he offered sheepishly.

 

Sebastian laughed a little and shrugged. “I didn’t have to, yeah, but I would have felt bad just leaving you out there. It was no problem, really.” He fell quiet for a few moments, seeming to be lost in thought. “Instead of helping me study, do you want to go out and get coffee sometime?” he asked suddenly.

 

Jim stopped in his tracks, one hand holding the door to the building open. The question completely shocked him. “You don’t mean-“

  
  
“Yeah, like a date,” Sebastian answered quickly. “I mean, I understand if you don’t, I just thought I-“

  
  
“I’d love to,” he assured quickly, wanting to shut Sebastian up before someone walked by and heard them.

 

It was Sebastian’s turn to be shocked, his jaw hanging open slightly as he processed Jim’s words. “Really? Great! Does tomorrow work for you? I only have one class, so I’m free nearly all day,” he said quickly, his mouth stumbling over itself as he tried to get it all out.

 

Jim smirked then finally got his feet moving again, getting them both inside the building. “Tomorrow’s great. I get out of class at one, so one thirty, perhaps?” he offered.

 

“Sounds great,” Sebastian agreed eagerly. They paused in front of the door to Jim’s hall, neither quite willing to leave the other right away. Finally Sebastian managed to speak up again. “I should let you get to work, or whatever. See you tomorrow, yeah?”

  
  
Despite himself, Jim couldn’t help a little smile. “Yeah,” he assured. He disappeared into the hallway, keeping his head down so no one could see the blush on his face, and Sebastian lingered outside for a moment longer before heading up the stairs to go to his own room.

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

Jim was grinning from ear to ear, despite working on his calculus homework and having Chad blasting his music on the other side of the room. Of course, he knew what was coming, and he didn’t.

 

It didn’t take long for things to start rolling. He didn’t even look up when Sebastian entered the room, and the other went directly over to Chad, hauling him up by the collar of his shirt. Jim was small than Chad who was only a bit shorter than Sebastian, but Sebastian was far more muscular, making it easy for him to push the other around.

 

“I’m sorry, we need a bit of privacy. I suggest you grab your phone and laptop before I help you out,” Sebastian said. “And maybe some headphones. Not everyone wants to hear your shit taste in music.”

  
“What the- Who the fuck are you?” Chad cried out, trying to twist around to grab at Sebastian. He was ineffective, though, since it was all too easy for Sebastian to keep him away.

 

He jerked his head back towards Jim, who only just looked up to grin and give a cheeky wave at his roommate and Sebastian. “I’m his boyfriend, hence the need for privacy. Don’t pretend like you don’t know what’s going on,” Sebastian growled.

 

"A boyfriend? When the hell did you get a  _boyfriend_ ," he asked Jim incredulously. 

 

Jim chuckled quietly and turned around in his chair to look at Chad, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh, a bit back. Remember when you made me sleep out in the lounge so you could be with your girlfriend a few weeks ago? Sebastian here was kind enough to share his bed with me. Romantic, don't you think?" he retorted, smirking at his roommate.

 

That seemed to get through Chad’s head. He spluttered for a moment, clearly embarrassed by the thought of Jim - his weak, nerdy roommate Jim - having a boyfriend. One that he'd apparently helped him get with inadvertently. One that was currently holding him up by his shirt telling him to get out. Never mind him having _sex_. He quickly collected the things he need and shoved them into his bag. Once he had everything he darted out the door, slamming it shut beside him.

 

Jim and Sebastian were both quiet for a moment before suddenly bursting out in laughter. “My god, did you see his face? Serves him right,” Sebastian said between breaths.

 

Jim nodded as he laughed, then got up from his chair to loop his arms around Sebastian. “I told you it would be worth it to get revenge on him. Now come on, let’s _celebrate_ ,” he said, tugging Sebastian towards his bed.

 

Sebastian, of course, didn’t need telling twice. He wrapped his arms around Jim then lifted him up onto the bed then leaned in to kiss him. “I guess I should know better than to doubt you,” he mumbled against the other’s lips. He pulled away from Jim for a moment, just long enough to hop up beside him on the bed. Immediately they both let themselves fall to the bed, their hands all over each other. Jim’s hands drifted along Sebastian’s shoulders and down his arms before finally moving to his chest, while Sebastian’s hands went directly for the hem of Jim’s shirt, sneaking their way underneath the fabric to go and toy with Jim’s nipples.

 

They writhed against each other like that for a few moments before Sebastian finally rolled off of Jim. Using the space they now had they quickly worked off their clothing, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. Jim left himself in just his pants, though, so he could lean over the side of the bed to grab the lube and condoms he’d bought. He left them on the top of the nightstand, then rolled back over just in time to catch another kiss from Sebastian. He let himself melt into Sebastian’s touches, eagerly pressing his body against him.

 

Sebastian’s hand drifted down to palm at Jim’s cock through his pants, relishing in the way he could feel it twitch against him. “You’re so pretty like this, you know,” he breathed against his cheek. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to the corner of his jaw, then started trailing more down across his neck.

 

A shiver ran down Jim’s spine at all the attention, making him tilt his head to the side to give the other better access to his neck. “Like you haven’t told me that already,” he teased. He glanced down to look at Sebastian’s cock, then reached out to start stroking it. “You could always tell me some more, though. I’m not complaining.”

“You’re beautiful. So fucking beautiful, better than anyone else at this damn school. And for some reason you decided that I wasn’t so bad,” he mumbled between kisses. He smirked when he heard Jim sigh frustrated, knowing the other hated it when he got sappy. To make it up to him he started trailing kisses down his pale torso all the way down to the waistband of his pants. He eyed the bulge there hungrily for a moment, then went ahead and pressed his mouth against it.

 

Jim had to stifle a moan as Sebastian started mouthing at him. He rolled his hips into him and tangled his fingers into his hair as if that would get any more of his clothed cock into his mouth.

 

Sebastian couldn’t help but to chuckle against him as he allowed Jim to try and force him onto him, then finally pulled himself away just enough to tug his pants down. He leaned back in and licked a few stripes up Jim’s shaft before popping the head into his mouth and giving a few little sucks.

 

Almost immediately Jim tried to thrust his hips up into the warmth of Sebastian’s mouth, only to be stopped by a firm hand holding him down. He groaned a little but otherwise forced himself to lie still, knowing it was better to let Sebastian do as he thought best. It certainly wasn’t his first time having sex, but Sebastian was still far more experienced.

 

A small smile twitched at the corners of Sebastian’s lips when he felt Jim ease beneath him, rubbing his hip gently with the tip of his fingers to thank him. He let himself sink a little further down onto his shaft before popping back off, a few strings of saliva connecting them. He brushed his tongue over his lips to break those strands, the sight making Jim shiver. Sebastian sunk down again after a moment, running his tongue over Jim’s head and swiping up the precome.

 

“Get on with it, Seb,” Jim moaned, hardly able to take watching his boyfriend toy with him. He squirmed a little as if to try and tempt the other. Fortunately, it seemed to work. He watched as Sebastian swallowed down his cock again and started a tortuously slow rhythm. A few more quiet moans escaped Jim’s lips as he watched him and he adjusted and tightened his grip in the short blond hair to try and get him to go faster.

  
That didn’t seem to bother Sebastian at all, though, since he kept with his slow pace, only pausing occasionally to swallow around him. After torturing the other like that for a few minutes, he couldn’t help but to start speeding up a little himself.

 

Beneath him, Jim started jerking his hips up the small amount he could into mouth, moaning a bit louder now that he was going faster. Just as Sebastian started to hit an amazing pace, however, he pulled himself off of his cock with a small pop, making him whine in frustration. He tried to pull Sebastian back down onto him, but the other just chuckled as he moved back up his body to kiss him.

 

“Easy, kitten. Promise I’ll make you feel good,” he assured softly, not bothering to pull away from Jim’s lips. He lingered against him for a moment, then finally pulled away to grab the container of lube from the nightstand. He leaned back and squirted some out onto his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it up.

 

Jim watched as Sebastian moved back down his body, this time with a hand covered lube to stretch him open. He held his breath in anticipation as the first finger circled his hole before finally pressing in. He was still a bit nervous about this part, even though he and Sebastian had do it a couple times already. His nervousness quickly fell away to pleasure as Sebastian kept working him open, though, and the man was always gentle with it. Soon enough he as squirming on his fingers, trying to get them deeper in.

 

Sebastian chuckled a little, stilling his hand as he let Jim try to fuck himself on his fingers. “So pretty,” he repeated, leaning down to press a small kiss to Jim’s cock. He started moving his fingers again, specifically poking around to brush against his prostate. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Jim when he did find it, making him grin madly.

 

At last, when he felt that Jim was stretched out enough, he glanced up to his face to get his attention. “Put the condom on for me?” he asked softly.

 

Jim nodded and leaned back over to grab one of the condoms out of the box. He groaned quietly as he leaned forward and ripped the package open. He gave Sebastian’s cock a few strokes, then carefully rolled it down his shaft to make sure it wouldn’t tear. Once it was on, Sebastian’s hand joined his in stroking it, rubbing the excess lube onto it. He lifted his chin up to press a few kisses to Sebastian’s lips, which the other eagerly returned.

 

Sebastian pushed Jim back down and positioned himself just right. He hesitated for a moment to glance down at Jim to ensure he was alright before pressing in, going slow to make sure that Jim had time to adjust. “You good?” he asked once he was fully seated?

 

“Not if you don’t start moving,” Jim retorted quickly, squirming beneath Sebastian. That was all the confirmation the other seemed to need, fortunately.

 

He didn’t bother to start off slow, knowing that Jim was already too worked up from his blowjob. “Fuck, Jim,” he groaned, muffling his words by pressing his face into Jim’s neck.

 

Jim, of course, wasn’t as concerned about muffling himself. He threw his head back as he moaned, letting the pleasure take control of his body. It was easy for him to match the pace Sebastian had set, angling his hips in just the right way to get him as deep as he could. He brought his hands up to grope at Sebastian’s chest, letting them work their way down and around to his arse as if that would help get to move him faster.

 

“You’re so fuckin’ tight,” Sebastian groaned, feeling Jim clench around him. “Bet you just love having my big cock inside of you.”

 

Jim could just nod his agreement with a breathy moan of, “Faster!”

 

Sebastian obeyed, of course, not wanting to disappoint his darling kitten. He shifted slightly into a better position and started pounding into Jim, aiming straight for his prostrate.

 

Jim adjusted to the new pace as best he could, but it was nearly hopeless to try and have his hips keep up with the other. He did his best, though, and pulled one hand away from Sebastian’s body to stroke his cock. It only took a few more thrusts and a few dirty words whispered into his ear before Jim came with a scream of Sebastian’s name. He stroked himself through his orgasm, letting his come paint his belly white before dribbling down onto the sheets.

 

Sebastian came not long after him. Watching Jim come and having him clench around him was too much for him to handle. He was quieter, grunting his boyfriend’s name against his shoulder, shuddering as he came. He collapsed onto Jim and let the both of them rest like that for a moment.

 

Their peaceful silence only lasted for a moment before someone in the room next door pounded on the wall. Jim laughed weakly when he heard it, not caring at all what his neighbors thought of him. The school year would be over soon enough, and he could get an apartment with Sebastian for the next year.

 

The noise was enough to get Sebastian moving again, pulling out of Jim and rolling off to the side. He peeled the condom off and tossed it into the trashcan, then leaned over to grab some tissues to clean up Jim’s mess. Once they were at least a bit cleaner he collapsed back beside him and tugged the covers up on the bed for warmth.

 

“You’re amazing,” Sebastian mumbled, wrapping his arm around Jim’s middle to tug him close. He burrowed his nose into the other’s hair and made himself comfortable, more than ready to fall asleep after such an excellent round of sex.

 

“You’re the one that did most of the work, _you’re_ the amazing one,” Jim corrected quietly. He reached up to scratch lazily at Sebastian’s scalp. “Though feel free to tell me I’m amazing anyway.”

 

Sebastian chuckled at that and pressed a kiss right behind Jim’s ear. “You’re absolutely, utterly amazing. You’re amazing at sex, amazing at school, amazing at being a boyfriend. You even fit amazingly against me like this,” he teased, giving him a squeeze.

 

Jim muttered something under his breath but let the comment go without any retort. They could bicker all they liked another time, when they weren’t half passed out from sex. He just curled into Sebastian’s grip and let his eyes drift shut.

 

Just before either of them could pass out, though, the door to the room swung open to reveal Chad. They both looked up at him blearily, wondering just why he was back already.

 

Chad certainly seemed surprised by their current positions, realizing that they must have just finished up. He stammered for a few moments before looking away. “I just forgot… Oh, fuck it, never mind,” he muttered, his words trailing off. He immediately turned around and slammed the door shut again, likely wishing he could forget what he’d seen.

 

They both laughed once he left, though they were too tired to keep going for long.

 

“I don’t think you’ll have any more trouble with him,” Sebastian murmured, leaning over to press one last kiss to Jim’s lips before settling back down.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” Jim agreed, letting his eyes fall shut again so they could sleep peacefully.


End file.
